In recent years, energy efficient custom built windows and doors have been made available to consumers. Energy efficient windows and doors are typically constructed of wood, which is a better insulator than metal or plastic. In addition, the glass panes are glazed whereby first and second glass panes are supported in a spaced parallel array within the window and include a peripheral spacer frame positioned between the glass panes thereby creating a pocket of air which functions as an insulator. Triple and quadruple-glazed windows include third and fourth glass panes respectively are also known and provide even better insulative properties.
As is apparent, the sash, door and glazed panels are subject to failure due to wind load, impact from wind blown objects, seal failure, vandalism or accident. Recent revisions to building code requirements have increased the structural and impact resistance performance standards for windows and doors beyond that provided by traditional wooden sash and door components and fabrication methods. On the other hand, permit requirements for new and renovation construction projects often include strict historic landmark provisions, as well as other design parameters, that require manufacturers to maintain specific material use and fabrication methods that typically cannot conform to the more recent structural and impact resistance performance standards.
In the past and currently, window and door manufacturers have incorporated an "applied grille" fabrication process that relies primarily on the structural properties of various glass composites used in full-light glass panels to attain required performance standards. In this process, wooden grilles are applied to the exposed face of the full light glass panel to simulate the appearance of individual glass panes within the window or door frame. Repair and maintenance of the glass panels included in this fabrication method necessitates replacement of the complete sash or grille elements, a process both time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, a need has existed in the art for a window glazing system in which structural and aesthetic conformance does not restrict the inevitable and efficient maintenance of multiple individual glass panes within the window or door frame whereby individual panes of glass can be removed and/or replaced without the need for replacing or removing the sash, in its entirety, from the window or door jamb.